


something normal

by ElasticElla



Series: femslash100 drabbles ('14-'15) [23]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 17:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4147224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I just want to do something normal, y'know?" Kira says, frowning at the evidence pictures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	something normal

"I just want to do something normal, y'know?" Kira says, frowning at the evidence pictures. "I thought by my senior year I'd be worried about prom and music lessons, not... solving a murder." 

Allison kisses her shoulder, hesitating. "I guess after freshman year I knew that wasn't possible. At least we're only looking for one murderer?" 

Kira giggles, half exhaustion, leaning into Allison. "It should worry me more how much better that makes me feel." 

"That's what I'm here for," Allison jokes, poking through the photos. "And hey, if you want, I can at least teach you how to play Hot Cross Buns on the recorder?"

Kira lights up, "Really?" 

Allison laughs, "You bet. I''ll give you my entire fourth grade musical education."


End file.
